The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG18274’. ‘KLEDG18274’ originated from an open pollination of the proprietary female parent ‘DSS-2011-0087’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Dianthus variety in June 2013, in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant was selected in July 2014 and designated ‘KLEDG18274’.
In September 2014, ‘KLEDG18274’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart Germany. ‘KLEDG18274’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Latina, Italy via vegetative stem cuttings.